A Very Destiel Christmas
by textbooknarcissism
Summary: It's that time of year again, and even though Dean wasn't expecting to spend Christmas with Castiel, he had to admit he was happy. Dean/Castiel, One-shot.


It was that time of year again when the sun started to set in the early evening, leaving all dark except for the glorious sunset for barely half an hour. It was also that time of year when Sam and Dean's relationship was most awkward - one of them always wanted to do Christmas, while the other didn't. And this year it was Dean who wanted to eat candy canes and get strippers dressed as Santa's Little Helpers.

So he was trying to have holiday cheer.

Sue him.

But _of course_ Sam would frown and shake his head whenever Dean would mention anything. So Dean had to cheer him up.

Dean exited the Impala and walked up to the door of their motel room. He had gone out to find something to take the stick out of Sam's ass: Christmas movies. Not to mention he might have picked up a few holiday edition adult films.

"Sam?" Dean called, as he shut the motel door behind him. "Sammy, I got something for you!"

Sam wasn't in bed, or in the bathroom, or anywhere in the tiny motel room. Dean sat down in the hideous floral patterned yet incredibly comfortable chair near the desk, and ran a hand through his hair. He turned his head to look at the door, as if he was waiting for Sam to come through it. He closed his eyes for a moment, and sighed; opening his eyes once more and reaching over the desk to switch on the lamp. But as he did so, his hand grazed over a folded up piece of paper. Frowning, he picked it up, unfolded it, and read it.

_Going out, don't know when I'll be back_

_Don't wait up for me_

_- Sam_

Dean sighed, crumpled up the note, and tossed it into the trash.

"Oh well, Sammy, more for me," Dean said, bending down to pull the eggnog out of the plastic bag at his feet. Only to be face to face with Castiel when he came back up.

"Jesus, Cas," Dean momentarily clutched at his chest, "don't do that!"

"My apologies," the angel took a step backward.

Dean eyed Castiel up and down once, before standing up and walking over to the counter to get glasses. He filled them with eggnog, added a splash of rum that already sat on the counter, and returned to where Castiel still stood in front of the chair. Dean held one glass out to Castiel.

"Drink this."

Castiel tilted his head and stared at Dean like he was from another planet.

"Just take it, it's - almost - like liquid sex. You'll enjoy it," Dean sighed, taking a sip of his own concoction. Castiel reached out and tentatively took the glass from Dean's hand, still looking at it as though it would poison him.

"Oh come on man, will you please just take a sip already?"

Castiel lifted the glass to his lips and downed the whole thing in two gulps, leaving Dean looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Castiel made a face and handed the glass back to Dean.

"I do not believe I would care for any more of that," Castiel said simply, as Dean set the empty glass down on the nearest flat surface.

"You're missing out," Dean smiled, finishing his own glass as Castiel looked around the room.

It was decorated - kind of. There were poorly hung Christmas lights around the trim of the room, and a tree that actually wasn't dead this year with white lights on it. There was also a wreath and some other baubles hanging from the ceiling. Castiel suspected it was a ploy by Dean to improve Sam's mood.

"You are spending Christmas alone?"

"Well, not alone," Dean frowned, "you're here, aren't you?"

Castiel nodded, and continued to look around the room.

"What are you looking at? There's nothing to see, I know I did a half-assed job, but what can you do when-"

"Humans kiss under the mistletoe," Castiel interrupted, eyes fixated on the ceiling above Dean's head.

"Yeah, I guess, I mean I never - Why are -" Dean stopped talking when he followed Castiel's gaze up to the ceiling; to where a small piece of mistletoe hung above Dean's head.

"Oh," Dean looked awkwardly at Castiel, then away from him, "I didn't put that there, I swear. I don't even know where to buy that stuff."

"I believe you, Dean."

Dean shuffled his feet, and tried to look everywhere except at the angel; who was still staring at the plant that hung above their heads.

"Cas?"

The angel slowly moved his gaze away from the ceiling to look at Dean. He cocked his head.

"Um," Dean scratched his neck, "can I give you a kiss?"

Castiel said nothing, but arched his eyebrows slightly, and continued to stare at Dean.

Dean took a step closer to Castiel, and wrapped one arm around his waist, before following suit with the other. He gently pulled Castiel a little bit closer to him. He could feel the angel's breath on his neck.

"Is this okay?"

Castiel nodded, and with one last look at the mistletoe above their heads, Dean filled himself with determination.

"I'm going to kiss you now."

Dean could have sworn he seen a little smile flash across Castiel's mouth for a split second, before he replied with "alright."

Dean took a deep breath, and moved just a little bit closer to meet his lips with the angel's. Dean knew his mouth probably tasted like a combination of eggnog and candy canes, and he wanted to apologize, but instead fisted one of his hands in the lapels of Castiel's trenchcoat. And Dean hasn't opened his eyes, and is almost glad he hasn't because those cold, normally uninviting lips, parted. And Dean was oh-so-tempted to trace Castiel's lips with his own tongue, but instead pulls away to face the angel with a smile.

"Merry Christmas, Cas," he whispers, giving him another quick kiss before letting go of where he held Castiel's trenchcoat.

"I learned that from Santa Clause," Castiel smiled a small - yet definable - smile. Dean's smile slipped from his face, and he raised an eyebrow at Castiel.

"Have you been watching porn again?"

"The pizza man was in a Christmas film. I only wished to see more of his acting," Castiel replied simply, looking away from Dean and into the corner of the room.

"I'm sure you did," Dean laughed, and clapped Castiel on the back. He turned to refill his glass of eggnog, and noticed the bag of movies he had left on the floor. With a glance back at the angel who was staring into space, he picked the bag up and pulled out _It's A Wonderful Life_.

"Um, do you want to watch a movie with me, Cas?" He pretended not to notice the tone of hopefulness in his voice.

"I would very much enjoy that, Dean," Castiel said as he turned his head back to face Dean.

Dean smiled; and even though some part of him wished he was spending Christmas with Sam, he couldn't help but feel like this was the best Christmas he had ever had.

So Dean lead Castiel into bed, removed his trenchcoat and hung it up for him, and they both laid together on top of the covers. And as the movie began, Dean slowly moved his hand toward where Castiel's lay on top of the blanket, and intertwined his fingers with the angel's, earning him one of those stares. He just smiled - he couldn't help it, he was happy.

And ever so slowly, Castiel came to rest his head on Dean's shoulder, which was the very last thing Dean expected him to do. But it was more than fine, and he wasn't going to lie - it felt more natural than any woman before Castiel who had done the same thing.

And as Dean looked once more toward the door, just to see if maybe Sam would come home, he noticed that the mistletoe seemed to have disappeared. He smiled to himself, and looked down at the angel beside him; his blue eyes gleaming upon the reflection of the television.

...

**A/N: Okay, I know it's not very good, but I needed to write something for Christmas, and I had fun writing it. Merry Christmas to all of y'all too, and thank you for reading this :) xo**


End file.
